1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-change tool holder for the attachment of a drum tool to a compaction drum comprising a quick-change tool holder body having a central region, wherein a holder opening for receiving a holder shaft of a drum tool is provided in the central region, and two leg portions originating at the central region for firmly connecting the body of the quick-change tool holder to the outer periphery of the compaction drum, the central region and the leg portions surrounding an open inner space of the quick-change tool holder extending over at least one side opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quick-change tool holder of this type is known from WO 2013/107545 A2. A large number of quick-change tool holders having a trapezoidal shape when viewed in the axial direction—with respect to the axis of rotation of the compaction drum—are attached to the outer periphery of a compaction drum or a drum sleeve thereof. The quick-change tool holder bodies of the quick-change tool holders are elongated in the peripheral direction and have two peripheral sides oriented in the peripheral direction and two axial sides oriented in the direction of the axis of rotation of the compaction drum. The two peripheral sides and also the axial sides are tilted relative to one another in such a way that the quick-change tool holder tapers from a connection region connected to the compaction drum toward the bearing side of the drum tool provided to support a drum tool.
A holder opening is provided in the central region of this quick-change tool holder body, into which a holder shaft provided in the drum tool can be inserted. In order to lock the drum tool to the body of the quick-change tool holder, a circular locking means surrounding the holder shaft is provided, which can be positioned engaging in a groove-like receiving opening of the locking means at the quick-change tool holder body on one side, and a groove-like receiving opening on the holder shaft on the other side.
The central region of the body of the quick-change tool holder surrounds an inner space of the quick-change tool holder, which is open on both axial sides of the body of the quick-change tool holder via respective side openings, with two leg portions provided to connect said body of the quick-change tool holder to a compaction drum. With the drum tool supported on the body of the quick-change tool holder, the holder shaft provided on the drum tool protrudes into the inner space of the quick-change tool holder. In order to detach a drum tool locked onto the body of the quick-change tool holder a tool, by way of example a crowbar or the like, can be inserted into the inner space of the quick-change tool holder through one of the side openings, and the holder shaft pushed out into the groove-like receiving opening of the locking means on the body of the quick-change tool holder by releasing the locking engagement.
When a soil compactor configured with a compaction drum of this type is in operation, boulders, soil or the like get into the inner space of the quick-change tool holder through the side openings. If a drum tool is to be detached from the quick-change tool holder, it is therefore generally necessary that the material which has penetrated into the inner space of the quick-change tool holder be removed to start with, which is a very time-consuming working process, in particular when this material becomes wedged, or has dried in the inner space of the quick-change tool holder.